mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Samotna imprezka/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: O, cześć, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram :Więc proszę, proszę przybądź tam :Przykrości nie rób mi. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Samotna imprezka :Rainbow Dash: Ładnie, ale pokaże ci jak to się robi fachowo! :Pinkie Pie: Dziewczyny! :Rainbow Dash: Co tam Pinkie Pie? :Applejack: Siemasz! :Pinkie Pie: Chciałam wam tylko powiedzieć, jak bardzo się cieszę, że przyszłyście na urodziny Gummy'ego! :Applejack: Pinkie! Nie przegapiłabym takiej imprezki! :Rainbow Dash: Święte słowa! Kiedy Pinkie Pie urządza przyjęcie, przychodzę.jabłko Ta-da! :Pinkie Pie: Ohh...wylosowałaś zwyczajne jabłko! Ale nie martw się, pełno tu też innych niespodzianek! :Rainbow Dash: jabłkiem na Applejack Jakich niespodzianek? :Pinkie Pie: No przecież nie mogę powiedzieć. Nie było by niespodzianki! :i Rainbow łowią jabłka. Applejack wyławia piłkę na sprężynce, a Rainbow Gummiego.!? :Rarity: Przepyszny jest ten twój poncz. Zrobiłaś go z tego samego przepisu, co na pożegnaniu wiosny? :Pinkie Pie: Nie! To całkiem nowy. widzi w ponczu Gummy'egoUlubiony Gummy'ego. Och! Mój kawałek! :wypluwa poncz do doniczki :Pinkie Pie: Podoba wam się!? :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo :Fluttershy: Twoje imprezki są najlepsze, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Imprezki są najlepsze, ponieważ przychodzą najlepsze przyjaciółki! Zapraszam na parkiet! Gummy chce tańczyć! Brawo, Gummy! Gummy, to jest twój bal! Brawo, Gummy! Gummy, to jest twój bal! :idą do domu :Applejack: Huhu! Padam z nóg! Nie tańczyłam tyle od..od ... poprzedniej imprezki u ciebie. Dzięki za zaproszenie! :Rainbow Dash: Sto lat, sto lat krokodylku! :Rarity: Kolejny udany wieczór u Pinkie Pie. :Fluttershy: Było cudownie. :Pinkie Pie: Może zostaniecie? Jest jeszcze ciasto. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehh, nie ja chyba dziękuję. Ale było super. Trzeba wkrótce to powtórzyć. :Pinkie Pie: Och.. oczywiście, że trzeba to powtórzyć! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Cześć Pinki.. :Pinkie Pie: Już jest wkrótce! :Twilight Sparkle: Słucham? :Pinkie Pie: Powiedziałaś, że trzeba to wkrótce powtórzyć! Proszę, zaproszenie dla ciebie! :Twilight Sparkle: "Zapraszam na pourodzinowe przyjęcie Gummy'ego. Dzisiaj o piętnastej." :Pinkie Pie: Będą wszystkie nasze przyjaciółki, będą tańce, słodycze, lody i poncz. :Twilight Sparkle: Chcesz powiedzieć, że dziś? To znaczy właśnie dziś o piętnastej? :Pinkie Pie: Jak najbardziej! :Twilight Sparkle: Ooo..rety. Bardzo bym chciała, ale dziś muszę się trochę pouczyć. Mam kilka zaległych książek. :Pinkie Pie: Jasne, rozumiem. Nauka przede wszystkim. Ale nic się nie martw. Podeślemy ci kawałek tortu. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję. :Pinkie Pie: O i Twilight. Nie pozwól książkom zalegać. Po prostu je czytaj. :Twilight Sparkle: Zapamiętam to. :Applejack: Huh?! O cześć Pinkie Pie. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? :Pinkie Pie: Jesteś gotowa, zakręcić kopytkiem? To zaproszenie na po urodzinowe przyjęcie Gummy'ego, dziś o piętnastej. Będą tańce i zabawy, tort, lody i poncz! :Applejack: Jak to dzisiaj? To znaczy..właśnie dziś o piętnastej? :Pinkie Pie: Ale śmiesznie to samo powiedziała Twilight odpowiedz brzmi, "Tak! Dziś o piętnastej!" :Applejack: Yy, ale... ja ten... ja chyba nie, dziś nie będę mogła, bo ten... yy muszę dziś... yyy... no wiesz, muszę... yyy... zebrać jabłka! Jabłka! Tak, to nasza praca. Właśnie jabłka, my je... zbieramy. uśmiech (Pinkie patrzy się podejrzanie na Applejack.) Hehe. :Pinkie Pie: Spoko loko foko! Przyjęcie i tak się uda, nawet jeśli gości będzie niewielu. :Applejack: Ołhh.. :Spike: Czy mogę coś jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić moja śliczna? :Rarity: Ołhh..mógłbyś się wykąpać? Jak ci to delikatnie powiedzieć? Pachniesz jak zgniły ogryzek zawinięty w spleśniałe siało i zamoczone w smoczym pocie. :Spike: (Wzdycha) :Rarity: Ooh! Świetny kapelusz, bardzo nowoczesny, jakaś okazja? :Pinkie Pie: Dziś o piętnastej urządzamy po urodzinowe przyjęcie. Przyniosłam ci zaproszenie. :Rarity: Przyjęcie dziś o piętnastej? To znaczy..właśnie dziś o piętnastej? :Pinkie Pie: Bardzo dziwne, że wszystko powtarzacie to samo. :Rarity: Ohh..naprawdę? :Pinkie Pie: Wiem, że późno zawiadamiam, ale tak świetnie bawiłyśmy się na imprezce urodzinowej, że urządzam imprezkę po urodzinową! :Rarity: Z pewnością masz rację, ale niestety muszę odmówić, muszę...umyć włosy! :Pinkie Pie: Chyba żartujesz, wcale nie są brudne! :Rarity: Nie są? :Pinkie Pie: Nie! :Rarity: wsadza głowę do śmietnika Widzisz? się od wymiotów Brudne! Musze lecieć! :Pinkie Pie: Huh... Bez Twilight, bez Applejack, bez Rarity. Trudno, przyjęcie i tak się uda jak przyjdą tylko dwie! :Rainbow Dash: Dziś o piętnastej? :Fluttershy: To znaczy..? :Pinkie Pie: Tak! To znaczy właśnie dziś o piętnastej! :Rainbow Dash: O nie, bardzo byśmy chciały, ale..akurat dziś pilnujemy domu. :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Obydwie? :Fluttershy: Bo to..ee..duży dom. :Rainbow Dash: sobie zegarek Ale już późno! Naprawdę musimy już lecieć! :Pinkie Pie: Stać! Może przyniosę wam po urodzinowego tortu i lodziki? Czyjego domu pilnujecie? :Rainbow Dash: Harry'ego. :Pinkie Pie: Harry'ego? :Rainbow Dash: Raczej chyba go nie znasz. :Pinkie Pie: Bardzo dziwne, przecież ja tutaj znam wszystkie kucyki. :Fluttershy: To niedźwiedź. :Pinkie Pie: Niedźwiedź? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, to taki spory miś. I będzie się gniewał, jeśli zaraz się nie zjawimy. :Pinkie Pie: Stać! Mamy tu niedźwiedzia, który mieszka w domu? :Fluttershy: To taka bardziej jaskinia. :Rainbow Dash: Ale tak ją ładnie urządził, że to prawie dom! :Fluttershy: I prosił żeby przypilnować mu domu..jaskini bo będzie.. :Rainbow Dash: Na plaży! :Pinkie Pie: Wyjeżdża nad morze? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, on uwielbia.. :Fluttershy: tym samym momencie co Rainbow Dash Zbierać muszelki... Grać w siatkówkę!... Zbierać muszelki! :Rainbow Dash: tym samym momencie co Fluttershy Grać w siatkówkę... Zbierać muszelki!... Grać w siatkówkę! :Rainbow Dash: Lecimy! :Pinkie Pie: Coś bardzo dziwnego się tu dzieje, Gummy. Rozumiem, że Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy muszą pilnować domu niedźwiedziowi, ale jak to możliwe, że reszta moich przyjaciółek też nie mogła?! Rarity musi myć włosy, Applejack zbierać jabłka, Twilight ma zaległe książki i musi się uczyć. Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej wydaje mi się, że to tylko... Oświecenie wymówki! skradającą się Twilight :Pinkie Pie: To chyba nie jest nauka... ani nie zaległości! :Mrs. Cake: Ooh! Pewnie przyszłaś po... :Twilight Sparkle: Cii! Jest tu gdzieś Pinkie Pie? :Mrs. Cake: Nie wydaje mi się. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze. Ona nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć. :Mrs. Cake: Ohh, naturalnie. Zaraz wracam. :Pinkie Pie: Przecież..się przyjaźnimy. . Dlaczego Twilight ma przede mną tajemnice? Oh, już wraca! :Mrs. Cake: Proszę bardzo. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję i proszę się nie wygadać przed Pinkie Pie. Ej, co to za latająca puszka? Ałł! :śledzi Twilight, która idzie do Rarity :Pinkie Pie: Najwyższa pora zgłębić ten temat. Ah, jesteśmy spaleni. Zmieniamy tożsamość. :Rarity: Nie widziała cię w cukierniczym, prawda? :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że nie. :Rarity: To dobrze. Nie chce, by wszystko zepsuła. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też. :Rarity: Widziałaś ją? :Fluttershy: Ostatnio dziś rano. :Rarity: To tak jak ja, że też dzisiaj akurat wymyśliła te imprezkę po urodzinową? :Fluttershy: Całe szczęście, że udało mi się wymyślić jakąś wymówkę i odmówić. :Rarity: Mnie też! Tak będzie zdecydowanie lepiej. :Fluttershy: O ile uda nam się to utrzymać w tajemnicy przed nią. :Rarity: jej ciasto To na razie! :Fluttershy: na nią Pinkie Pie Aaa! :Pinkie Pie: Myślałam, że uwielbiają moje przyjęcia. :Rainbow Dash: Cześć Pinkie Pie! Staje O, o! :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Stój! :Rainbow Dash: Uhh... :Pinkie Pie: Dokąd idziesz?! :Rainbow Dash: Ah! :Pinkie Pie: Dlaczego tak naprawdę nie chciałyście dziś do nas przyjść?! :Rainbow Dash: się na górę :Pinkie Pie: Co masz w torbie?! :Rainbow Dash: Applejack! Mamy kłopot! :Applejack: Ehh! :Pinkie Pie: Wiem, że tam jesteś! :Applejack: Oh! Ehh..strzałka Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Mogłabym zajrzeć do stodoły? :Applejack: Nie! Uh, to znaczy, tak, to znaczy... nie możesz wejść! :Pinkie Pie: A Rainbow Dash to wpuściłaś. :Applejack: Oh, bo ona mi tu coś tylko..przyniosła! Takie tam materiały do renowacji! Będziemy robić eee..po całości, uch. Prace remontowe trwają, uwijajmy się! :Rainbow Dash: stodole Słyszałyście?! Prace remontowe! :środku słychać różne odgłosy, wydawane przez dziewczyny :Applejack: Właśnie! Mamy remont i tej wersji będziemy się trzymać uśmiech :Pinkie Pie: Spoko... loko... foko. :Applejack: z ulgą :przyjaciółek także :Pinkie Pie: Sekrety i kłamstwa! Nic tylko sekrety i kłamstwa! One coś knują, Gummy! I ja mam o tym nie wiedzieć! Ale ja się dowiem! Dowiem się o tym na pewno! I wiem już, kto mi za chwilę wszystko wyśpiewa. Wyśpiewa mi z chwile NA PEWNO :Spike: Jeju! Ale pycha! :Pinkie Pie: Mogą być twoje wiesz? Musisz tylko mówić. :Spike: Mówić? Och, a to spoko. Uwaga... piękną pogodę dziś mamy, nie? Uwielbiam te wiosenne słoneczne dni. Ty pewnie też? Ptaszki śpiewają, kwiatki kwitną... :Pinkie Pie: Nie, nie nie! O naszych znajomych. :Spike: Och? Dobrze. Pomyślmy, na przykład Twilight Sparkle jest jednorożcem. Niezła w czarach. Tęgi umysł. Przejdźmy do Rarity. Co za sztuka. Twilight uważa, że nie mam u niej szans, ale co ona tam wie? Mamy też Fluttershy, pegaz z lękiem wysokości. Yyy, słyszałaś? :Pinkie Pie: Nie! Niczego nie rozumiesz! Masz mi wszystko wyznać! :Spike: Wyznać? :Pinkie Pie: Wyznać! :Spike: Ja wylałem sok na książkę Twilight pod tytułem Czarodziejskie tajemnice i przydatne eliksiry! :Pinkie Pie: I..? :Spike: I to ja zużyłem całą gorącą wodę w Ponyville bo przez siedem godzin się kąpałem! :Pinkie Pie: Iii...? :Spike: I czasami...kiedy jestem sam.. robię tak: Dobrze' wyglądasz, Spike! Całkiem nieźle! :Pinkie Pie: Nie! Nie! Nie! NIE! :Spike: C-Co mam ci powiedzieć? Powiedz mi co mam ci powiedzieć to ci powiem! :Pinkie Pie: Powiedz mi, że przyjaciółki mnie oszukują, bo nie lubią moich imprezek i nie chcą już się ze mną przyjaźnić!'' ciężko'' :Spike: Twoje przyjaciółki cię oszukują, bo nie lubią twoich imprezek i nie chcą już się z tobą przyjaźnić! :Pinkie Pie: Ah-ha! Wiedziałam! Pie prostuje się grzywa, ogon, szarzeje jej sierść i oczy stają się bardziej widoczneOch nie, moje przyjaciółki nie lubią moich imprezek i nie chcą się już ze mną przyjaźnić. :Spike: Uch... więc... przesuwa mu klejnoty, by je zjadł :Pinkie Pie: Ołhh.. :Pinkie Pie: Dziękuję ci bardzo, że przyszłaś! Dla Gummy'ego do wielka przyjemność. :Pinkie Pie jako Pan Rzepa: Mogę dolewkę ponczu? :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, już podaję Panie rzepo! odruch Pinkie :Pinkie Pie jako Skałka: Bardzo udane przyjęcie, przeszłaś samą siebie. :Pinkie Pie: Dzięki, Skałko. :Pinkie Pie jako Pan Kłaczek: Ja również bajecznie się bawię. :Pinkie Pie: Bardzo się cieszę, Panie Kłaczku. dziwny odruch :Pinkie Pie jako Pani Mączka: Mogę poprosić o dokładkę tortu? :Pinkie Pie: Dla Pani wszystko, pani mączko. :Pinkie Pie: Całe szczęście, że nie przyszły kucyki. :Pinkie Pie: Och, nie są takie złe. :robi zeza :Pan Skałka: Nie takie złe?! Proszę Cię, są beznadziejne. :Pinkie Pie: Och, nie przesadzaj. Beznadziejne, to trochę mocne słowo. :Pan Kłaczek: Tak się nieładnie zachowały, że słowo beznadziejne to za słabe określenie. :Pinkie Pie: Fakt, że niegrzecznie... :Pani Mączka: Niegrzecznie?! Toż to się w głowie nie mieści! :Pinkie Pie: Słusznie, nie mieści. :Pan Rzepa: Na twoim miejscu już nigdy nigdy bym się nie odezwał. :Pinkie Pie: A wiecie co? Nie zamierzam już do nich odzywać! Już nigdy nie zaproszę ich na żadną swoją imprezkę! Nie zasłużyły by zostać zaproszone. odruch Nie po tym jak się dzisiaj zachowały. :Pani Mączka: Beznadziejnie! :Pan Kłaczek: W głowie mi się nie mieści! :Pinkie Pie [jako Mączka]: Racja! :Pinkie Pie [jako Pan Rzepa]: Dobrze mówisz! :Pinkie Pie [jako Skałka]: Nie zapraszaj! :Pukanie :Pinkie Pie: Kto to puka? :Rainbow Dash: Witaj, Pinkie Pie! Przepraszam, ale bardzo się wtedy spieszyłam. Nie mogłam się nawet z tobą przywitać. Wiesz, jak to jest. :Pinkie Pie: zaciśniętymi zębami TAK, dobrze wiem, jak to jest.. :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie..a przeszłabyś się może ze mną na farmie Sweet Apple? :Pinkie Pie: Nie dzięki, jestem zajęta z prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Prawda, moja droga Pani Mączko? :Pinkie Pie [jako Pani Mączka]: Och! Zgadza się Panno Pinkie Pie! :Rainbow Dash: Ehh... Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Jeszcze trochę ciasta, Panie Kłaczku? :Pinkie Pie [jako Pan Kłaczek]: Z chęcią. :Rainbow Dash: Eee..no dobrze, może opuścimy teraz państwa i przeniesiemy się do Applejack.. :Pinkie Pie [jako Pan Rzepa]: Nigdzie nie pójdzie! :Pinkie Pie: Słusznie nie pójdę. Bo doskonale się tu bawimy. :Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę powinnaś ze mną pójść.. :Pinkie Pie [jako Skałka]: Nie słyszałaś?! Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie! :Rainbow Dash: Jak to ze mną nie pójdzie, co?! Ugh... dość tego. Koniec imprezy, choć Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Nie! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, idziemy! :Pinkie Pie: Powiedziałam...NIE! :Rainbow Dash: Musisz..ah..Pinkie do drzwi teraz..pójść..ze mną! :Pinkie Pie: Nie..mu..szę!Rainbow na głowie :Rainbow Dash: Oh, czyli nie chcesz po dobroci? Czyli będzie po twojemu! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie za ogon Ehe..jesteśmy.. :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy: Niespodzianka! :Fluttershy: Myślałam, że bardziej się ucieszy.. :Pinkie Pie: Ucieszy? UCIESZY?! Miałabym się cieszyć z przyjęcia pożegnalnego?! :Twilight Sparkle: Pożegnalnego? :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Już mnie nie lubicie, więc postanowiłyście się mnie pozbyć i uczcić to przyjęciem pożegnalną imprezką dla Pinkie Pie. :Applejack: Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że już Cię nie lubimy? :Pinkie Pie: Jak? Jak? JAK? Ponieważ okłamujecie mnie i unikacie mnie przez cały dzień! Właśnie dlatego! :Rainbow Dash: No, tak..bo to miała być niespodzianka.. :Rarity: Od tak dawna to planowałyśmy, musiałyśmy wymyślić wymówkę i odmówić twoje zaproszenie, by przygotować przyjęcie dla Ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Skoro to jest przyjęcie pożegnalne, to dlaczego na torcie, który dzisiaj kupiłam napisane jest Wszystkiego Najlepszego Pinkie Pie!"? :Pinkie Pie: [Powraca do normalności] Przecież dziś mam urodziny! Zapomniałam o własnych urodzinach! :wzdychają :Pinkie Pie: Tak bardzo mnie lubicie, że urządziłyście mi imprezkę niespodziankę! :Rarity: To właśnie usiłujemy Ci wytłumaczyć! :Pinkie Pie: Jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółkami! Jak mogłam w ogóle w to wątpić? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie przejmuj się kochana. Każdej z nas się to mogło przydarzyć. :Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh! Pewnie, że tak! :Fluttershy: Oczywiście. :Rainbow Dash: Cieszę się, że nie zamieniono mnie na wiaderko rzepy! :Twilight Sparkle: Co? :Rainbow Dash: Nic. Nieważne. :Applejack: No dobra, koniec gadania. Czas zacząć :Twilight Sparkle: Kochana księżniczko Celestio :Piszę do Ciebie z uroczego przyjęcia. Uwielbiam spędzać czas z przyjaciółkami, a przy okazji dowiedziałam się czegoś ważnego. Po przyjaciołach zawsze należy spodziewać się najlepszego. Nie podejrzewać ich o złą wolę. Trzeba wierzyć, że prawdziwy przyjaciel nie da ci zrobić krzywdy. :Twoja wierna studentka, :Twilight Sparkle. :Pinkie Pie: A mogłybyśmy uznać, że jest to też po urodzinowe przyjęcie Gummy'ego? Przerwałyśmy jego imprezkę i jest niepocieszony. :Fluttershy: Oh, no pewnie! :Rarity: Aww..no jasne. :Applejack: Uh-huh, oczywiście! :Rainbow Dash: Dla Gummy'ego, tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie to też będzie imprezka Gummy'ego. :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Party of One Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu